


Just be Friend

by kerobin



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 03:57:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14824826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerobin/pseuds/kerobin
Summary: 수영장 사건 이후..





	Just be Friend

수영장에서의 그 날, 그 시간 이후 셜록의 시간은 멈췄다.   
어떻게 된 것인지 그는 전혀 모른다. 그의 천재적인 추리능력조차 무용지물이었다. 생각하려고 애써도 존이 그 때 뭘 했는지, 어떻게 했는지 전혀 기억조차 나지 않았다.   
셜록이 눈을 떴을 때, 그의 눈에는 하얀색 병원 천장이 보였다. 창가엔 등을 돌리고 창밖을 하염없이 바라보는 마이크로프트가 보였다. 그리고 간호사와 흰색 가운의 의사들..의사들..그리고 또 간호사들...물론 휘적휘적 걸어다니거나 앉아있거나 누워있는 숱한 병자들 이 있었다. 그 많은 사람들 속에 그에게 익숙한 밀색머리의 밤톨같은 ’친구'는 찾아볼 수 없었다.   
셜록은 병원의 모든 병실을 미친 사람처럼 뒤졌다. 마이크로프트는 말했다. 시신은 찾지 못했으니 어딘가에 살아는 있지 않겠냐고. 그렇지만 워낙 큰 폭발이라 셜록이 살아있는 것조차 기적이라고 덧붙였다. 마이크로프트는 어쩌면 산산이 부서져 시신조차 찾을 수 없게 된 게 아닐까 하는 뉘앙스를 계속 풍겨왔다.

So what?

그래서 어쩌란 말인가.   
일생을 통틀어 친구, 지기, 벗이라 부를 수 있는 사람이다.   
어쩌면 친구 이상의 관계일 지도 모른다.   
어쨌거나 그 사람, 존이 없다면 나는 앞으로 어떻게 될까.   
그를 만나기 이전의 셜록의 삶은 그럭저럭 괜찮았다. 친구라던가 이웃이라던가 그런 인간적인 관계따위 쓸모없을 뿐이었다. 그가 내 방, 내 집, 내 삶 속에 자연스럽게 자리를 차지한 것은 이례적인 일이었다.   
그러나 셜록는 장담할 수 있었다. 그가 없어진 지금, 이 순간 이후의 그의 삶은 설령 매일같이 거대한 사건들의 연속이라 할 지라도 밋밋한 회색조일 것이다. 존이 그를 향해 항상 말해주던 빛나는 찬사와 같은 그런 반짝거리는 섬광같은 나날은 없으리라.  
  
그와 함께 한 시간이 길지는 않았다. 되려 짦은 기간이었기 때문에 셜록은 더 아쉽고 안타깝고 분했다. 조금만 더 같이 있고 싶었다. 이런 감정은 난생 처음이었고, 그래서 셜록은 화가 날 지경이었다.   
  
죽었을까?   
  
살아있을까?   
  
기억상실증에라도 걸린 걸까?   
  
많이 다쳐서 못 오는 걸까?   
  
식물인간이 되어 어딘가의 병원에서 산소호흡기 신세를 지고 있다면?   
  
만일...만약에..아주 만약에 살아있는데 내가 싫어서 돌아오지 않는 거라면?   
  
그러고보니 항상 우유도 존이 사왔지. 시장도 존이 봤어. 펜을 가져다 달라고 하면 가져다 주었다. 문자도 대신 보내줬다. 가끔 노트북도 훔쳐썼다.   
  
아. 이런 것들에 어쩌면 화가 났을까? 그래서 내가 싫어진 걸까?  
  
셜록은 거기까지 생각하고는 마이크로프트의 등을 바라보았다.  
  
형님에게 부탁하면 알 수 있지 않을까?   
알고도 말 안해주는 걸지도 모른다. 형님은 그런 사람이니까. 내 친구를 빼앗아 가려고 언제나 기회를 노리고 있었지. 내 친구가 나를 배신하고 정보를 팔게 하려고도 했었지.  
  
아직은 모른다. 조금만 더 지켜보자.  
  
셜록은 다시 꾸물꾸물 움직여 푹신한 베게에 머리를 묻었다. 마이크로프트는 그런 셜록을 보고는 말없이 병실을 나섰다.  
  
  
  
  
  
다음날은 레스트레이드 경감과 그 일당이 병문안이랍시고 찾아와서 소란을 피우고 갔다. 물론 그들은 그간의 미운 정이라도 봐서 온 것이었겠지만, 셜록은 진심으로 귀찮기 짝이 없었다.    
  
이렇게 시끄러우면 생각을 할 수 없잖아. 닥쳐.  
  
내가 그에게 갖고 있는 이 감정은 무엇일까.   
아이린 애들러와는 다르다. 그녀는 셜록이 유일하게 일종의 존경심을 갖고 있는 여성이었다.   
존 왓슨은 동료이며 친구이며..  
  
그렇다. 아마도 이런 감정이 마치 사랑이란 것과 유사하리라.  
  
셜록은 자신의 감정을 비로소 깨달았다.   
그렇다. 이게 바로 수천년간 역사속에서, 문학속에서 노래되어온 인류 특유의 감정, 바로 그 것이 아닐까?   
이 추론을 확실히 하기 위해, 셜록은 누군가에게 물어보기로 결심했다.   
형님은 안된다. 레스트레이드 패거리도 안 될 말이다. 제3자의 객관적인 평을 듣기 위해 셜록은 주변을 살폈다.  
  
거지같은,  
  
개인실이었다. 완벽한 프라이버시가 존중되는.  
  
셜록은 침대를 내려와 욱신거리는 몸을 이끌고 방을 나섰다. 복도 끝 의자에 링거 주사를 맞으며 낱말퍼즐을 풀고있는 할머니가 보였다. 그녀에게 다가가 말을 걸었다.  
  
“안녕하세요. 전 저기 병실에 입원중인 존 앨리엇이라고 합니다.”

“어이구 그런감. 내는 저~그 병실서 있은지 한 일주일 됐는디 심심해서 이런거나 하고 있지 말여..총각은 젊은디 뭣땀시 왔는가?”

“뭐..그런 사건이 좀 있었지요. 그런데 어르신, 제가 뭐 좀 여쭤봐도 될까요?”

“그러슈. 남아 도는 게 시간이여.”

“누가 계속 생각이 나는데, 다른 생각이 전혀 안 나고 그 사람 생각만 나네요. 그런데 좋은 게 아니라 계속 보고싶고, 답답하고, 먹먹하고 그런데..”

“상사병이구만. 나도 그럴 때가 있었지..울 죽은 영감 만났을 때가...”  
  
  
엘리자베스 스토버 여사(72세, 런던거주, 현재 고혈압과 당뇨, 관절염으로 고생중)는 이야기를 하느라 감았던 눈을 떴다. 인기척이 없어서 뭔가 싶어 눈을 떠 보니 그 총각은 언제 자리를 떴는지 사라지고 없었다. 바빠서 가면 간다고 말을 혀야지. 싸가지하고는..이래서 요즘 젊은 것들은 글러먹었다며 욕을 하며 스토버여사는 하다만 낱말퍼즐을 다시 집어 들었다.  
  
“이 근본도 없는 배라먹을 놈이 있나!”  
  
그녀가 집어든 퍼즐은 이미 다 풀어져 있었다.  
  
  


 

  
셜록은 자신의 감정이 추론 그대로임을 확인하자, 물밀듯 후회가 밀려왔다. 이런 거였다면 더 많이 같이 있을 걸. 더 잘해 줄 걸. 더 많이 이야기할 걸. 더 많이....만져보고 느껴보고, 이럴 줄 알았다면 미친 척하고 하룻밤 자 볼 걸.  
  
처음에 존은 셜록이 게이라도 상관없다고 했다. 남자친구가 있냐고도 물어봤었다. 이런 질문들과 반응들을 보면, 존은 리버럴한 남자인 것 같았는데..그러니까...그러니까.......  
  
무릎을 구부리고 침대위에 앉은 셜록의 등이 아주 조금 흔들렸다.  
  
  
  


  
오늘도 하루가 간다.   
며칠이 지났는지, 몇 달이 지났는지, 몇 년이 지났는지 셜록은 모른다.   
오늘도 세계적으로는 숱한 사건이 벌어지고, 뉴스에 나오고, 레스트레이드가 도움요청을 하고, 마이크로프트가 형이랍시고 걱정하는 문자메세지를 몇 통이고 보내오지만 그냥 내버려둔다.   
니코틴패치로는 부족한 이 느낌. 헤로인을 찾아 서랍을 열었다. 존이 사라와 찍은 폴라로이드 사진이 있었다. 그대로 서랍을 닫았다. 헤로인은 없었다. 그 아래의 서랍을 열었다. 영수증 사이로 존이 휘갈겨 쓴 메모가 보였다. 우유사러간다. 헤로인은 없었다. 그래서 서랍을 닫았다. 마지막 서랍을 열었다. 존의 노트북이 있었다. 헤로인은 없었다. 서랍을 닫았다.   
  
존. 존. 존.   
  
이 집에서 셜록은 결코 자유로울 수 없었고, 잊을 수조차 없었다. 이사를 가고 싶은 건지, 가야하는 건지, 가기 싫은 건지, 가서는 안되는 걸지 셜록은 이번만은 그의 머리가 소용없음을 깨달았다. 어딜 가나 존이 쓰던 물건밖에 없었다.   
  
존.   
  
존이 손가락을 세워 자판을 톡톡 치던 노트북.   
존이 블로그에 내 이야기를 쓰던 노트북.   
내가 가끔 훔쳐쓰던 그 노트북.   
셜록은 노트북을 꺼냈다. 능숙하게 존의 암호를 쳐넣고, 인터넷으로 왓슨의 블로그에 들어갔다. 그간 서로가 달았던 깨알같은 덧글들.  
  
셜록.  
  
셜록은 덧글을 읽으며 웃었다.  
  
셜록.  
  
셜록은 누가 자기를 부르는 것 같다고 생각했다. 항상 생각해 온 그 사람 목소리인 것 같기도 했다.  
  
셜록.  
  
이젠 헤로인도 안했는데 환청이 들린다.  
  
“또 남의 노트북을!”  
  
어깨너머로 손이 쑥 뻗어오더니 노트북을 채간다.  
  
“존?”  
  
셜록이 뒤돌아보자, 친구가 서 있었다. 그의 노트북을 들고 찡그리며.  
  
“병원에서 깨는대로 왔는데 집 꼬락서니는 이렇고, 친구는 폐인꼴이고....”  
  
셜록은 들었다. 이번에는 동료가 아닌 친구라고, 그가 말해주었다.  
  
“뭐 먹을 거 없나? 방금 퇴원해서 배고픈데...병원에선 맛도 없는 것들만 주더라고..”  
  
셜록은 벌떡 일어나 그를 으스러지게 안아보고 싶었다. 그러나 친구. Just be friends. 오늘은 그가 살아 돌아온 날이며,  동료에서 친구가 된 날이다.  
  
지금은 우유를 사러 갈 때. 그를 위한 빵을 사러 가야 할 때. 원한다면 샌드위치라도, 스테이크라도, 최고급 식당에라도 셜록은 지금 당장 갈 수 있다.  
  
  
아마도 내일은 be lovers가 될 수 있을 것이다.  
  
택시에 존을 밀어넣으며 셜록은 그렇게 확률을 점쳐본다.


End file.
